


Ask me if I do this everyday (I say, often)

by beringer (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon tilts his head to the side, thinking. Then he bites his lower lip, scraping his teeth against the pink flesh before his tongue peeks out to wet them. Blood pools underneath the skin, turning his lips red, slick and shiny with saliva. </p><p>It’s fucking <i>obscene</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask me if I do this everyday (I say, often)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Weeknd's "Often". Found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPIhUaONiLU). I also joined the fandom yesterday, and now, there's this. I obviously have no life, but enjoy.

_Lights bright and the Monbebes loud, Shownu keeps his eyes on the camera and away from the monitor where their scores tally up against another group’s._

 

_Their newest release has been their most successful one to date. However, that doesn’t guarantee wins. He’s already grateful enough that they’re nominated for this week._

 

" _And the winner for this week is…”_

 

_The MCs rally the crowd. Shownu braces himself for disappointment, shoulders tensed in anticipation._

 

 _“_ _MONSTA X!”_

 

_The studio erupts in noise and screams fill his ears. Confetti and smoke falls from somewhere above, and suddenly, there’s a flash of black hair. Arms wrap his waist, hugging him tight._

 

* * *

As the leader and oldest member of the group, Hyunwoo takes responsibility for a lot of things. He bears the burden management sometimes aims at the other members, he comforts the younger ones when they get homesick, and he never lets the others take the blame.

 

That is, until now.

 

He shouldn’t have let it happen. But winning their first trophy had validated all their hard work and sacrifice. Euphoria seeped deep in their bones, leaving the entire group punch-drunk on success. He couldn’t blame Jooheon for procuring two cases of beer and two handles of vodka to celebrate. Then again, someone needs to take responsibility for the alcohol now in their possession. They’d been on their way home from celebrating with their coordinators and stylists at the restaurant, when Jooheon suddenly disappeared into a store and left with a sizeable amount of alcohol.

 

That had been two hours ago.

 

In the shelter of their dorm and immune from any sense of responsibility brought upon by the highs of drunkenness, Hyunwoo laughs hysterically at the sight in front of him. Kihyun accidentally kicked a hole in the wall while doing who-knows-what, and is now sobbing relentlessly on their maknae’s body, wailing about bad decisions. Had he been less drunk, Hyunwoo would be the first to calm Kihyun down and drag him to bed. Today, he’s content to sit down in front of the couch and laugh at Kihyun’s antics.

 

It doesn’t last for long when Minhyuk, who’s crooning passionately into the microphone of their karaoke machine with Jooheon, chooses that exact moment to back into the table in front of Hyunwoo. It causes the beer bottles to clink and rattle before one finally spills into Hyunwoo’s lap, dampening the front of his joggers.

 

“Shit! Sorry, hyung,” he slurs. At the same time, Jooheon turns to the blonde and pokes him in the gut, “Dumbass, you’re such a lightwe—”.

 

Minhyuk launches himself at Jooheon before he could finish his sentence, and the two of them topple over, hitting Hoseok on the way down.

 

“Ya’ll are such bastards, dammit”, he exclaims, shoving Minhyuk’s elbow away from his face.

 

Hyunwoo sighs and heads over to the bathroom. He stumbles on his way, body heavy with alcohol. Finally, his hand closes around the a doorknob. Now that he thinks about it, he really needs to pee. Break the seal, or whatever.

 

He shuts the door behind him, hands tugging his pants down, but he jumps back when he sees someone sitting on the floor.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Hyunwoo reaches for the towel bar behind him, trying to balance himself from the force of his surprise. It’s Hyungwon in front of him. He tries to remember if he saw the younger man leave the living room earlier, but no recollection comes forth.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

 

Their bathroom is tiny and works both as a shower and a toilet. It takes him two steps to reach the door from the back of bathroom. Having two people occupy the space leaves him with little room to move.

 

His eyes settle on Hyungwon’s face, who looks distracted. He follows the direction of Hyungwon's gaze to dick hanging out of his joggers.

 

“Oh.” He quickly tucks himself in, hissing when the cold, wet patch grazes against the sensitive skin of prick. Hyungwon, as though he’s finally heard him, flicks his eyes up to meet Hyunwoo’s.

 

"Sorry," Hyunwoo says.

 

"It's not like I haven't seen it before," he replies, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

His tongue quickly dashes out to wet his lips. The movement draws Hyunwoo’s attention to his mouth. They look so plush and soft. Perhaps it’s the alcohol in his system, but seeing Hyungwon so close to his dick earlier, images of those lips wrapped around him suddenly fill his mind. He shivers when a spark of pleasure runs unashamedly down his spine.

 

Hyungwon then stands, and rises until they're face to face.

 

“Shownu,” he says, breath licking at Hyunwoo’s cheek. “No, no. I mean Hyunwoo-hyung. Ugh, no one needs two names.”

 

He pouts and Hyunwoo laughs at him. He’s never seen Hyungwon this drunk. He always seemed so composed before.

 

His face scrunches up even further. He sways dangerously and Hyunwoo’s hands instinctively reaches for him. They wrap around the curve of Hyungwon’s ridiculously slender waist, bringing him even close. If Hyungwon notices his hands on his body, he doesn’t say anything about it. Hyunwoo doesn’t make a move to drop his hands from where they are either.

 

“It’s not funny,” he whines.

 

“It’s not my fault,” Hyunwoo says, as though Hyungwon doesn’t already know about the origins of his names.

 

Suddenly, all he can see is Hyungwon’s eyes, dark lashes fanning out and casting shadows on his lids. How did he get so close to him? He swears they weren’t that close before. Their hips are pressed together, the heat from his body mingling with Hyungwon’s own. The realization lights a fire in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Of course. It was Starship. It’s their fault,” he states, pointing at Hyunwoo’s chest. “Ha! I guess it’s also their fault that we won today, huh?”

 

A giggle bubbles out from Hyungwon’s mouth and his head drops on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. He continues to laugh and sigh, body vibrating against Hyunwoo, who’s beginning to feel completely out of depth and just a little too hot.

 

They stay in that position for a while, bodies fitting in all the right places. It’s their heights, he decides, why they fit so well.

 

Hyungwon lifts his head then. He blinks several times, looking sleepy. His dark hair is mussed.

 

“Hyung, did you know? I was going to go get a blanket from our room. I was getting cold in the living room, but I ended up here. Isn’t that funny?”

 

Hyungwon giggles again. His hands somehow find their way to Hyunwoo’s chest, because now they’re pressed against him, fingers splayed across.

 

“Then I got lost and got dizzy so I sat down. Then hyung came and hyung is so much warmer than my blanket.” He sighs, nuzzling his cheek in the crook between his neck and shoulder, hair brushing against his ear.

 

His grip on Hyungwon’s waist tightens. Hyungwon moving against him like that, breath hot on his skin—it’s turning him on. Every spark of pleasure that runs down his spine goes straight to his dick and he briefly worries about the closeness of their hips.

 

Hyungwon finally pulls away to face Hyunwoo again. “But hyung, why are you here? Not that I’m complaining,” he asks, amused.

 

Why was he here again? He can’t seem to remember. He tries to say something, but nothing leaves his mouth.

 

His eyes flick down to Hyungwon’s lips instead. He doesn’t know how long he spends looking at them, but it’s long enough that Hyungwon’s smile falters and Hyunwoo can sense him staring right back.

 

Hyungwon tilts his head to the side, thinking. Then he nibbles on his lower lip, scraping his teeth against the pink flesh before his tongue peeks out to wet them. Blood pools underneath the skin, turning his lips red, slick and shiny with saliva.

 

It’s fucking _obscene_.

 

Hyunwoo bites his own to stifle the noise that gathers at the back of his throat. But his drunkenness slows his reflexes and a small moan escapes his mouth.

 

Hyungwon stills in front of him, lips parted in surprise. Thank god for Jooehon and his alcohol. Hyunwoo doesn’t think he could bear the embarrassment while sober.

 

“I—”, he begins. 

 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Hyungwon whispers.

 

It comes out in a rush and he almost misses it. That, and because he can’t believe it, shocked that he finds himself wanting so bad to press his lips against Hyungwon's. Suddenly, he’s too aware of the half-hard dick in his pants and the tension building between the two of them.

 

“What?” he exclaims loudly and it fills the confines of their space.

 

It was the wrong things to say.

 

Hyungwon’s eyes widen, as though he’d just realized what he said. He backs away from Hyunwoo, forcing him to let go of his waist. He keeps moving backwards until the back of his knees hits the toilet behind him. The distance doesn’t alleviate the heat licking at Hyunwoo’s skin.

 

“I—I thought—earlier when we won, and now you looked like you wanted—”, he rambles before cutting himself off.

 

“Hyung, I’m drunk. I don’t know what I’m saying.”

 

He watches as Hyungwon flinches at the lie coming out of his mouth. Neither of them believe it.

 

Next thing he knows, Hyungwon is moving past him, his shoulder brushing against Hyunwoo’s chest. Then he’s out the door, leaving Hyunwoo alone with his thoughts in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 " _And the winner for this week is…”_

 

_The MCs rally the crowd. Shownu braces himself for disappointment, shoulders tensed in anticipation._

 

 _“_ _MONSTA X!”_

 

 _The studio erupts in noise and screams fill his ears. Confetti and smoke falls from somewhere above._ _Shownu stands there for a moment in shock, before he turns to the rest of the members. He can feel tears pricking at his eyes._

 

_He finds Hyungwon first, who’s already crying. His cheeks are drenched and he sobs even harder when he spots Shownu. He looks like ready to break apart._

 

_“Hyung-g, I can’t believe we did it,” he chokes out in between cries. “I’m so happy—”_

 

_Hyunwoo cuts him off when he plants a brief kiss on Hyungwon’s tear-drenched cheek. He wraps his arms around him after, gathering Hyungwon to himself. Hyungwon stiffens in surprise, but he soon relaxes against Hyunwoo, and circles Hyunwoo’s waist with his arms, hugging him even tighter in return._

 

_The kiss had been instinctive. It’s what his mom did when he cried as a child, and it had always comforted him._

 

_Besides, all he cares about right now is how full his heart feels._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the intention of writing porn. I don't know why it ended like this. FML. There also needs to be more Hyunwoo/Hyungwon fanfics. (There's only TWO on AO3, asdfghjkl). I need my fix. If you want to fangirl with me about this pairing (P L E A S E be trash with me), I can be found on [Tumblr](http://ssehun.tumblr.com).


End file.
